Croma
, also known as Black Magician, is a recurring character in the ''Chocobo'' game series, and was a male character until Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon made Croma a female. Croma is a shortened form of Kuro Madoushi, "Black Mage" in Japanese. Appearances ''Chocobo Racing A silent magician who has a castle in Cursed Forest called Black Manor. His racing skills are, on average, better than White Mage. He can fly over ice sheets. His vehicle is the Magic Cloud MK-1. His ability is Magic Plus, which upgrades the power of the magic stones he owns. His theme is a remixed version of the theme of the town of Mysidia. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Black Mage appears as various types of enemies in the dungeons, but a group of them reside as researchers in the village. Helping them out allows Chocobo the use of their stove and Dispel Tonics for a small fee. The head mage may also give Chocobo a choice of feathers that he could use on his journeys. Later on, a "bestiary" statue hall can be accessed through the basement of the research facility to see the enemies Chocobo has encountered. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Croma is a character from ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. A bookworm, he likes to travel the world, collecting books for his book mobile. Nothing is revealed about Croma's past, he is just a bookworm who likes to collect books. It was his love of books that released Bebuzzu though, since he was the one who recovered his tome. After Chocobo removed the seal, Croma was spared the same fate as the chocobos, along with Shirma. Generally, Croma likes to rush into all situations without thinking. It was this kind of attitude that got him petrified in the forest. However, he provides valuable help for Chocobo at times. It is later revealed that Croma is the descendant of one of the legendary Warriors of Light, which is why he was not absorbed by Bebuzzu. Once Bebuzzu is defeated and sealed away again, Croma goes back to collecting the books. Upon returning to the island, Chocobo attacks Croma for returning with yet another mysterious tome. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Croma is a mysterious figure who was originally the Oracle of Darkness until The Destroyer began his rampage. Weakened, Croma encouraged her sister, Shirma, to aid the other Oracles in summoning the Guardian Beasts in order to seal the town's memories, and thus, the Destroyer. This resulted in the creation of the Bell Of Oblivion and the barrier keeping Lostime hidden from the outside world, as well as the loss of all of Croma's memories other than to destroy the one who would disrupt this fragile peace. As Chocobo attempts to restore the memories of the people in Lostime, Croma warns Chocobo not to meddle, but once she loses to him at the Temple of Light, Croma regains her memories and attempts to kill Raffaello as the evil within him surfaces, only to sucked into his sword after taking a mortal blow meant for her sister. However, thanks to Raffaello's attempt to regain control of himself, Croma survived long enough for Chocobo to defeat the Destroyer and free her and Raffaello from his grasp. Reunited with her sister, Croma thanks Chocobo for opening her eyes to the truth. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Croma is the main character in Cid's second Alvancia picture book "''The Lonely Stuffed Toy". He is a stuffed toy living with his friends is his creator's, Nero, castle. At the beginning of the story, though, Nero and a majority of Croma's friends are missing. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy In the event stage for Final Fantasy, the party shown in the battle scenes includes a Black Mage named "Kuroma" Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their Avatar appear as Croma. Gallery de:Black Mage (CR) Category:Chocobo Racing Characters Category:Chocobo Series Characters Category:Black Mages Category:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Characters